Raid Guides
Tier 1 Raids Below are a list of raids within the Tier 1 Category. Most of these mobs are required for the Diabolik Pain quest for the Druid Bot Task List (in required killing order) : 1. Keifer the Wolf Slayer in Mines of Gloomingdeep (Reached by Talking to General Jordan in Kerra Isle) :: Drops Wolf Note which is required by the Wise Shadow Wolf for Epic 2.0 turn in : 2. Nitzqu Propaganga Minister in Tipt, Treacherous Crags (tipt) :: Drops random weapons/armor with ~200 HP/Mana on them : 3. Hades Bones in Karnor's Castle (karnor) :: Drops random weapons/armor and also has a chance to drop pieces needed for Ancient Elite Armor : 4. Eindride Icestorm in Torden, Bastion of Thunder (bothunder) :: Drops a few Primary Slot items with ~1100 HP/Mana on them. Also drops Tacticians Rotted Bone Fragment for Derek Poisonblade quest in Plane of Tranquility : 5. Soothsayer Dregzak in Frontier Mountains (frontiermtns) :: Drops a few pieces of gear with ~700 HP/Mana on them : 6. Snaorf in Frontier Mountains (frontiermtns) :: Drops Snaorf's Medallion which has ~1100 HP/Mana : 7. You must killed 25 A Mountain Giant Craig in Frontier Mountains (frontiermtns) : 8. You must kill 5 A Furious Tizmak Warrior in Great Divide (greatdivide) : 9. The Shroom King in Old Sebilis (sebilis) :: Drops two chest slots items with ~1300 HP/Mana : 10. Dreksaleq in Old Sebilis (sebilis) :: Drops some ~1300 HP/Mana Items. Also drops Lace of the Poison Dragon for Instrument of Godlyness : 11. Grummus in Plane of Disease (podisease) :: Drops some ~1200 HP/Mana Items : 12. Lord Mithaniel Marr Temple of Marr (hohonorb) :: Drops some ~1200 HP/Mana Items. : 13. Spirit of Lodizal in Iceclad Ocean (iceclad) :: Drops some ~1300 HP/Mana items. Also drops Shawl of Ice for Kings Stone of Insane DPS Aug : 14. An Evolved Burrower in Acrylia Caverns (acrylia) :: Drops some ~1300 HP/Mana gear and a useful Shaman Clicky : 15. Woushi, The Forgotten Guardian in The Wakening Lands (wakening) :: Drops some useful Weapons/Shields : 16. Spirit of Cazic Thule in Plane of Fear (fearplane) :: Drops some random ~1300 HP/Mana Items : 17. Spirit of the Asshole Bossmob in Karnor's Castle (karnor) :: Drops Chest/Pant Pattern for Tier 1 Ancient Elite Armor : 18. Lord Yelinak in Skyshrine (skyshrine) :: Drops some ~1300 HP/Mana Items : 19. Emperor Ssraeshzia in Ssraeshzia Temple (ssratemple) :: Drops armor/augs of T1 caliber : 20. Derakor the Vindicator in Kael Drakkel (kael) :: Drops armor molds for Tier 2 Ancient Frost Armor : Once completed you will receive Helping Hand of Diabolik. Turn this back into Diabolik Pain to recieve Druid Bot! : Other Mobs that fall within T1 Category : Hanibal Lector in Karnor's Castle (karnor) :: Drops random gear and Tier 1 Armor Patterns Tier 2 Raids After completing the Druid Bot Quest from Diabolik Pain in Kerra Isle, you will be abe to receive the Golden Dragon BBQ task from him as well. This task requires you to kill these mobs within the T2 category: : 1. Servitor of Luclin in Grieg's End : 2. Lil Choir Boy in Mistmoore Catacombs (mmcd) : 3. The Phantom Maestro in Mistmoore Catacombs (mmcd) :: Drops pieces of Fennin Ro gear set. ~900 HP/Mana pieces : 4. Gorenair in Dreadlands (dreadlands) :: Drops random T1/T2 Gear : 5. Gnoll King Kaldan in Blackburrow (blackburrow) :: Drops Gnoll Slayer (65/19 1HS 850 HP) : 6. Telkorenar in Temple Of Veeshan (templeveeshan) :: Drops random T1/T2 Gear : 7. Gozzrem in Temple of Veeshan (templeveeshan) :: Drops random T1/T2 Gear : 8. Lendiniara the Keeper in Temple of Veeshan (templeveeshan) :: Drops random T1/T2 Gear : 9. Ikatiar the Venom in Temple of Veeshan (templeveeshan) :: Drops random T1/T2 Gear : 10. Eashen of the Sky in Temple of Veeshan (templeveeshan) :: Drops random T1/T2 Gear : 11. Aaryonar in Temple of Veeshan (templeveeshan) :: Drops random T1/T2 Gear : 12. BBQ that Golden Dragon! a.k.a Kessdona, The Enlightened in The Ascent (stillmoonb) :: Drops pieces for Key to Tacvi. Quest giver is Asatamatasa in Kerra Isle Quest Building :: :: Once completed you will receive Silver Coin of Metzger which is used for T3 Latin Armor :: Other Bosses that Fall in the T2 Category: :: Thought Horror Overfiend from the Deep (thedeep) :::: Drops random T1/T2 Gear :: Demoted Arena Demi God in the Arena (arena) :::: Drops Bent Tool of the Gods for T2 Ancient Frost Gear ::: Guardian of the Seal in the Ruins of Old Paineel (hole) :::: Drops random T1/T2 Gear. **Ancient Tome of Research no longer needed** ::: Korucrust Father of the Asshole in Chardok Halls of Betrayel (chardokb) :::: Drops T2 Gear. **Unicorn Horn no longer needed** ::: Cragbeast Queen in Natimbi, Broken Shores (natimbi) :::: Drops T2 Gear. **Chunk of Turtle Shell no longer needed** ::: Inquisitor Tonto in Frostcrypt, Throne of the Shade King (frostcrypt) :::: Drops T2 Inquisitor's Gear Set ::: Emperor Crush in Crushbone (crushbone) :::: Drops T2 Chest and 1HB. **Orc Ribcage no longer needed** :::: Tier 3 Raids Coming Soon Tier 4 Raids Coming Soon Tier 5 Raids Coming Soon ::